Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope
Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope is a 1980 epic space opera film of the Star Wars series. It is the first entry into the series and is the fourth chapter, chronologically. The film follows Luke Skywalker as he goes to join the Rebel Alliance in battle against the Galactic Empire and free the galaxy, as well as deliver information that could save the rebellion. The film received very high acclaim that spawned a massively successful film series and franchise. Plot The Galaxy is in a state of civil war, where a collection of resistance fighters known as the Rebel Alliance, are in battle with the Galactic Empire, which controls most of the galaxy with an iron fist. Princess Leia of of planet Alderaan is secretly a rebel spy, who's operatives have obtained plans for the Empire's super weapon, the Death Star, but on the way to Alderaan, her ship comes under assault by Imperial forces under the command of Empire enforcer, Darth Vader over the desert world of Tatooine. The Imperial Stormtroopers assault the ship, overwhelm the guards and capture Leia, but fortunately, she gives the plans to droids, R2-D2 and C-3P0, who escape the ship along with many rebel soldiers in escape pods, which crash on Tatooine below. R2 and 3P0 begin wandering the desert for life forms. The two droids are eventually captured by Jawa traders, who sell them to moisture farmer, Owen Lars. As Lars' nephew, Luke Skywalker is cleaning R2, he discovers a distress call sent by Leia, asking for help from an Kobi-Ben Kenobi, whom Luke knows lives in the desert. R2 goes looking for Kenobi, and they eventually find his home in the desert, but they are ambushed by Tusken Raiders. Luckily, the Rebel soldiers who accompanied the droids to Tatooine arrive, and the Rebel soldiers fight the Tusken Raiders in a vicious battle in the desert, fighting them off in fierce skirmishes, and it is revealed that they have Kenobi with them, who has been informed of their plight. After listening to Leia's message, asking for Kenobi to deliver the plans inside of R2 to Alderaan, Kenobi agrees to do so, and asks Luke to accompany him. Kenobi explains his days as a Jedi Knight, intergalactic mystical peace keepers with supernatural powers derived from energy known as the Force, and that Luke's father, Anakin, was a Jedi as well, but was murdered by Vader, so Kenobi presents Luke his father's weapon, a Lightsaber. Kenobi and Luke head with the droids to the local village and space port, Mos Eisley, to find a ship to take them to Alderaan, with the Rebel soldiers secretly following them to get into the city, coming upon a co-pilot Chewbacca. At a cantina, Chewbacca, informed by the rebels, takes Luke and Kenobi to his pilot, Han Solo, who agrees to fly them to Alderaan for a heavy price. After meeting up with bounty hunter, Boba Fett and his accomplice, Greedo, to inform them he can pay off his debt to crime lord, Jabba the Hutt, Han prepares his ship, the Millennium Falcon, to leave. However, Stormtroopers find out about them, so Han and the rebel soldiers all fight the Stormtroopers in a fierce battle in the Mos Eisley market place and streets, and after much vicious fighting, Han fights past Stormtroopers and defends the Falcon as Luke, Kenobi and the droids board the ship, and while the Rebel soldiers fight to hold off the Stormtroopers, the Falcon takes off, evading two Imperial Star Destroyer ships. However, they discover that the Falcon had been damaged in the fight with the Star Destroyers, causing energy reserves to deplete, but Kenobi reveals he has extra energy reserves to get them to Alderaan. However, as they fly back over to Kenobi's homestead, they discover the same group of Jawas that sold Luke the droids have been decimated by Stormtroopers, and to Luke's horror, discovers that the Stormtroopers have traced the droids to Lars, and they proceeded to murder Lars and burn his and Luke's home. At the burnt home, in anger, Luke attacks the Stormtroopers nearby, but they overpower him, but luckily, Han and Kenobi come in and fight off the Stormtroopers. This event leads Luke desiring to join the rebellion and learn the ways of the Force. With the Falcon repaired and refueled, Luke, Han and Kenobi fly the ship towards Alderaan. On the Death Star, after Vader interrogates Leia, Death Star commander, Wilhuff Tarkin, proceeds to destroy Alderaan as a show of force. When the Falcon arrives at Alderaan's location, they discover that the planet has been destroyed, but they follow a lone Imperial Tie Fighter to the Death Star, getting caught in the base's tractor beam and being pulled into the hangar. Maneuvering themselves through the Death Star, while Kenobi goes to disable the tractor beam, Luke discovers Leia is imprisoned on the base, so Luke and Han disguise themselves as Stormtroopers and head to the detention bay to rescue her. Luke and Han fight off the guards and rescue Leia, then they keep fighting past Stormtroopers in fierce skirmishes until they get back to the Falcon. Meanwhile, after disabling the tractor beam, Kenobi is confronted by Vader and Tarkin, and Kenobi and Vader have a Lightsaber duel. Seeing Luke about to escape, Kenobi sacrifices himself, letting Vader wound him, while Tarkin then executes Kenobi. Furious, Luke shoots the guards and disables the door, while Tarkin keeps firing on them, Luke, Han, Leia and Chewbacca escape on the Falcon. While mourning Kenobi's death, and fighting off pursuing Tie Fighters, Han flies the Falcon to the rebel base at the jungle world of Yavin, unknowingly carrying a tracking device, which the Empire uses to have the Death Star follow them there. After analyzing the plans delivered by R2, the rebels lead by General Raltier discover a vulnerable exhaust port on the Death Star that connects to the main reactor of the station. Luke joins the Rebel forces in the attack, but Han collects his reward and seemingly intends to leave, despite Luke asking him to stay. However, Imperial forces land on Yavin and assault the Rebel forces, but Luke and Han fight fiercely in helping the rebels fighting the Stormtroopers in vicious fighting. In a vicious battle in the jungles, Luke, Han and the Rebel troops fight and defend their lines and fight off the Stormtrooper assaults, but it is revealed that this was merely a distraction in order to allow the Death Star to come towards Yavin, so Luke and the Rebel squadrons rush to attack the station. In the ensuing battle over the Death Star, the Rebels suffer heavy losses in the battle with Tie Fighters and Death Star artillery. Vader personally leads a Tie Fighter squadron in a dogfight with Luke's X-Wing fighter, in which R2 is damaged, and Luke's friend, Gavin Antillis, is forced to retreat due to damage to his fighter. Before Luke can be shot down, Han returns and fires on Vader's fighters, sending Vader's fighter spiraling away. While Tarkin personally oversees the artillery guns that try to shoot Luke down, with guidance from Kenobi's spirit, Luke manages to use the Force to fire a torpedo into the exhaust port, completely destroying the Death Star right in the nick of time just before it can fire on Yavin, thus killing Tarkin while Vader flies off to return to an Imperial armada. Back on Yavin, while R2 is repaired, Luke and Han are rewarded with medals by Leia for their heroism, and afterwards, proceed to join the Rebellion and fight in the war against the Empire. Cast * Mark Hamill as Luke Skywalker * Alec Guinness as Kobi-Ben Kenobi * Peter Cushing as Wilhuff Tarkin * Harrison Ford as Han Solo * Carrie Fisher as Princess Leia Organa * James Earl Jones as Darth Vader * Peter Mayhew as Chewbacca * Denis Lawson as Gavin Antillis * Richard Loo as General Raltier * Anthony Daniels as C-3P0 * Kenny Baker as R2-D2 Trivia Category:Star Wars Category:Films